Pietro Giovanni
Don Pietro Giovanni was the head of the Giovanni in Eastern Europe until his disappearance during World War I. Biography Pietro Giovanni was Embraced late in life because his middling talents did not shine forth until the Venetian merchant had nearly reached 50. He truly wanted to study Necromancy but never showed any real skill in it. He also never learned of the true nature of the "family elders" until his business savvy took off. On the cusp of being relegated to the status of a merchant who never rose above mediocrity, Pietro made several well-placed investments and trading deals in quick succession, as much from luck as skill. His gambling on several trade routes traveling from the Middle East through Eastern Europe paid off handsomely, to everyone in the family's surprise. It was just enough to gain the notice of the Kindred members of the family. At first he was extended the Proxy Kiss so he could more accurately be studied by the Giovanni Kindred. Whether it was from the mystical qualities of the Cainite blood he imbibed or a simple opening of his mind to the possibilities of the supernatural, Pietro's interest and ability in Necromancy piqued. His economic successes continued, though not at as high a level as before. Both of these factors, his business knowledge and his occult interest, convinced the Giovanni to fully Embrace Pietro. Pietro handled a great deal of the family trade through Eastern Europe, and as Giovanni interest rose in the region, he was the natural choice to handle Hungary and Transylvania when the Giovanni became a clan in 1444. The honorary don was added to his name, and he relocated to Budapest. Although he mainly spent time in business affairs, he also kept an eye on the local Tremere and Tzimisce, and also on the Sabbat wars in the region. With the discovery of alternative trade routes, Pietro's standing within the family fell rapidly. The appearance of Maria Asunción, one of the last Cappadocians, within his domain brought him the interest of Ambrogino Giovanni, but afterwards, he spiraled into anonymity and obscurity, until he disappeared during World War I and the following Maelstrom within the Underworld. Character Sheet Don Pietro Giovanni Sire: Vincenzo Giovanni Nature: Autocrat Demeanor: Judge Generation: 9th Embrace: 1043 CE Apparent Age: Late 50s Physical: Strength 2, Dexterity 1, Stamina 3 Social: Charisma 3, Manipulation 4, Appearance 1 Mental: Perception 3, Intelligence 2, Wits 3 Talents: Alertness 1, Brawl 1, Dodge 3, Empathy 1, Intimidation 3, Subterfuge 1 Skills: Melee 2, Ride 2 Knowledges: Academics 2, Investigation 1, Law 2, Linguistics 3, Occult 2, Politics 1, Seneschal 3 Disciplines: Auspex 2, Dominate 3, Fortitude 1, Necromancy 4, Potence 1, Presence 1 Necromantic Paths: Sepulchre Path 4, Bone Path 1 Backgrounds: Contacts 2, Influence 4, Resources 5, Status 1 Virtues: Conscience 2, Self-Control 3, Courage 3 Morality: Humanity 4 Derangements: Fugue Willpower: 7 References * - "Twilight of the Graverobber" Category:Giovanni Category:Ninth Generation vampires Category:Vampire: The Masquerade character